


Una strana convivenza

by MizarRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose
Summary: La prima regola per convivere con Oikawa è pulire subito la cucina dopo aver cucinato, il castano non ama vedere montagne di piatti, bicchieri o altro da lavare, ma sembra che questa regola non entri nella testa del suo coinquilino.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Una strana convivenza

\- Quante volte ti ho detto di sistemare la cucina dopo colazione?! -

Il moro si gira a guardarlo con una fetta biscottata in bocca, sbuffando un "dopo lo faccio".

\- Tobio-chan è da due ore che mi rispondi "dopo lo faccio!" Fallo ora!- Non gli importa quanto dovrà ancora ripeterglielo, Oikawa continuerà a dirglielo fino allo sfinimento, sperando che prima o poi l'altro impari. La prima regola per convivere con Oikawa è pulire subito la cucina dopo aver cucinato, il castano non ama vedere montagne di piatti, bicchieri o altro da lavare, ma sembra che questa regola non entri nella testa del suo coinquilino.

Alla centesima volta che il castano impazzisce per il casino in cucina, Tobio si alza dal divano, va vicino al lavandino e inizia a lavare e pulire tutto il caos che ha fatto in cucina, giusto per non sentire più l'altro urlare.

Questo succede tutte le mattine, ormai da una settimana.

Poi arriva la cena, dove Tobio cucina orrori che Tooru si rifiuta di mangiare, a volte. Quando lo fa è perchè il cibo è quasi decente.

Quando cucina Oikawa, Kageyama fa di tutto per evitare che l'altro bruci tutto.

Ovviamente è l'altro a dover lavare i piatti poi, quindi riparte ancora la solita discussione, ma dopo una settimana, Tobio ha trovato la risposta giusta.

\- Oikawa-san mi hai pregato tu di diventare tuo coinquilino, pur sapendo come sono.- Parla con tono normale, non avendo voglia di sentire l'altro urlare, prima o poi si staccherà le orecchie, lo sa già.

\- Non ti ho... pregato!- Oikawa non è invece dell'idea di mantenere un tono normale, ogni parola del più piccolo gli fa partire un attacco d'ira. Se uno dei due alza la voce, lo fa anche l'altro, il loro rapporto è sempre basato sullo scontrarsi in qualcosa. Anche nelle più idiote.

\- Comunque non puoi lamentarti ora!- Il castano deve mantenere una notevole calma per non saltargli addosso e cercare di soffocarlo con uno straccio.

-... Prima o poi ti ucciderò nel sonno, Tobio-chan!-

Oikawa non crede smetterà mai di pentirsi della sua decisamente sbagliata decisione.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Salve, è la prima volta che provo a scrivere una long fic e sopratutto una fic non PoV. Non sarà aggiornata in poco tempo, ho un sacco di cose da incastrare nei giorni, quindi non ci sarà mai una data specifica per aggiornarla. Spero che vi piaccia però! Tutti i suggerimenti sono ben accetti.


End file.
